darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
464
Julia discovers bite marks on Victoria's neck. Synopsis Teaser : Victoria Winters has returned from a strange, frightening journey into the past. One by one she has begun to remember the terrible events she witnessed in the year 1795. There is another in the Collins family who knows those events only too well, for he too lived through them. Now he fears that Victoria Winters may have learned his awful secret. While this night is still young, Barnabas Collins will learn that no part of the past can ever die. Indeed his own past may soon begin to catch up with him. It is 2:00 AM, and Barnabas is in the drawing room at Collinwood. He slashes and rips the portrait of Angelique out of its frame and tosses it into the fireplace. He then hears her laughter, and when he looks again at the frame, the portrait has been restored. Act I Next morning, Vicki finds Roger Collins in the drawing room, reciting Matthew Arnold's "Dover Beach" to the portrait of Angelique. Roger is enamored of the portrait, having stared at it for hours. He finds the face spellbinding. When Vicki suggests the woman in the portrait might have been someone she met in the past, Roger insists her trip to the past never happened, and the unknown woman who appeared in her place during the séance was the result of a mass hallucination. Julia Hoffman enters the room and Roger shows her the portrait. While discussing how beautiful he finds the woman in the painting, Roger refers to Julia as Countess du Prés, causing great puzzlement to Julia, but not to Roger, who just calls it curious. Act II That evening, Prof. Timothy Stokes knocks at the front door and introduces himself to Victoria. Vicki is struck by his resemblance to someone she once knew. When Vicki introduces him to Barnabas, he also seems to be struck by the resemblance. Stokes learned from the antique dealer in town that Vicki bought the portrait, and offers her $200 for it. He believes the woman in the portrait is somehow related to one of his ancestors who worked at Collinwood in the late 18th Century. Vicki realizes that ancestor must have been Ben Stokes, and Prof. Stokes is surprised that Vicki knows the name. Prof. Stokes mentions that Ben Stokes was illiterate until he was over 40. But in 1795, Joshua Collins mysteriously gave Ben his freedom, a sum of money, and a parcel of land north of town. Ben worked the land and educated himself, and died in his 75th year. Roger walks in, and when he hears of Stokes' offer of $200 for the painting, he tops it with an offer of $500. Looking at the painting, Vicki suddenly remembers that Ben hated the woman in the portrait, and that the woman was named Angelique Collins, the wife of the first Barnabas Collins, and a witch who almost succeeded in destroying the entire Collins family. Act III As Barnabas shows Stokes out, he is dismayed to learn that Stokes already knew of the existence of Angelique. Although he didn't know she was a witch, a fact that could explain a series of mysterious deaths that occurred in Collinsport in 1795. Barnabas suggests that Vicki knows little of the past, but Stokes senses that Vicki is quite knowledgeable--as if she has lived though the past herself. Later, Barnabas calls Vicki to him at the Old House, fearing she is becoming a bigger threat to him. Vicki shows up at the Old House, carrying Josette's music box. Barnabas says that when she next comes to him, she will be prepared, and they will go away together for the rest of time. He then bites her. Act IV Later that night when Vicki is back in her bed, Julia enters her room to check on her. Vicki says she had a bad dream, but she can't remember it. Julia notices the puncture marks on Vicki's neck. Julia goes to Barnabas at the Old House to confront him, and he explains his concern that Vicki's memory seems to be coming back, and if she knows who Angelique is, she may know what he is. Julia vows to expose Barnabas if he does not leave Vicki alone. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Thayer David as Timothy Eliot Stokes * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters * Lara Parker as Angelique Collins (voice only, uncredited) Background information and notes Production * First appearance of character Timothy Eliot Stokes. This was the third character played by actor Thayer David in the original series. * Originally aired on April 4, 1968, the day was assassinated. Story * Roger quotes the last stanza from the poem by Matthew Arnold, written in 1851. Louis Edmonds misquotes a few words: :: "Ah, love, let us be true. To one another! for the world, which seems to lie before us like a land of dreams, so various, so beautiful, so new, Hath really neither joy, nor love, nor light, Nor certitude, nor peace, nor help for pain; And we are here as on a darkling plain. Swept with confused alarms of struggle and flight, Where ignorant armies clash by night." * When Victoria was in the past, at first she thought Ben Stokes was Matthew Morgan. Now she is struck by the resemblance between Timothy Eliot Stokes and Ben. But why does nobody in the present notice the staggering likeness between Professor Stokes and Matthew? (It is possible that because of her trip to the past and seeing how everyone there looked like someone in the present, Victoria is more aware of the resemblance. Further, Matthew was very slovenly, while Prof. Stokes is clean shaven and better dressed, making any resemblance less obvious) * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Barnabas: Summoning Victoria. * TIMELINE: 2am at the start of this episode. Victoria bought the portrait of Angelique yesterday. Julia gives Barnabas until tomorrow night to decide about Victoria. * Ben Stokes died in his 75th year, and was illiterate until he was over 40. In the year 1795, Barnabas is seen teaching Ben to write, notably in 375, which indicates that Ben was born before 1755 and died before 1830. However, in 756, Ben's tombstone shows the following dates: Born 1756, Died 1816, which would have made him only 60 when he died. Later, Ben's death is shown on-screen, in 1119, to occur in the year 1840. Bloopers and continuity errors * The Collinsport Fly zooms across Angelique's portrait just before Barnabas slashes it (the portrait, that is). * Victoria is wearing a sleeveless dress, but there are no bandages or scars where she had been shot. * Before the '1795' storyline, there was a statue of some kind at the bottom of the banister of the stairs in the Old House. It wasn't there in 1795, meaning it was added at a later time; however it is no longer there in the present day. Also, when we last saw the Old House foyer in the present, before the séance, the wallpaper was torn, with great areas of the paper missing entirely. Now the wallpaper seems intact. * Victoria is stated to have been at Collinwood for almost two years. However, the on-screen passage of time since her arrival suggests it has been about eight months, Vicki having arrived sometime in the fall of 1967. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 464 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 464 - First Wife's Club The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 464 Category:Dark Shadows episodes